Home and office building constructions commonly include multiple window openings in which primary windows are installed, which may optionally include screens and moveable window panes. In particularly harsh environments or in older constructions, it is common to mount storm windows or other secondary systems such as plastic sheeting on the inside or outside of the primary windows in order to increase the efficiency of the entire window area. For example, it is common to install storm windows adjacent to primary windows to minimize both the leakage of cold air into the interior living space and the escape of warm air into the surrounding environment, as well as to reduce exterior noise entering the interior living space through the windows. However, the installation of many secondary window systems is often cumbersome and may not necessarily provide for a secure attachment of the window systems to the primary window opening structure. There is therefore a desire to provide improved storm window constructions that include easy and secure installation methods, while also allowing for convenient operation, cleaning, and maintenance of both the primary window and the storm window.